The present invention relates to icing conditions detectors or sensors that use temperature sensitive probes, which are connected to sensing circuitry and positioned such that measuring voltage or power characteristics provides information for detecting moisture in a fluid flow, and when combined with an ambient temperature measurement serve to detect icing conditions in the atmosphere.
Emerging regulatory requirements for operating aircraft in icing conditions are being interpreted to require more conservative estimates of sensing icing situations than may be provided with existing ice detectors. Application specific Conditions that conventional accretion based detectors may not be able to detect due to Ludlam Limit effects need to be addressed to meet the new requirements. The ability to detect the existence of icing conditions, rather then actual ice accretion, may therefore be required. “Icing conditions” require the presence of liquid moisture in the airflow, and an air temperature below some selected threshold temperature usually specified to be slightly above freezing.